Locked
by amateur73
Summary: A sassy, flirtatious, fun loving punk-ish chick just landed on the island. Yeah, I suck at summaries. Set in modern day.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I know people do this story all the time, but there's a girl on the island. Sorry if you don't like it, but there is. Buuut please read, tell me what you think in reviews please so I can make a better story. Merci!**

The girl floating along the waves was trying her best to keep her head above water and her head dry. Her black hoodie was doing a good job of doing so. When she finally got to land, her black eye makeup remained and her hair didn't have a single drop of saltwater. She walked as confidently as she could, but was hardly successful, for the sand kept tripping her. After she was sure that the water couldn't touch her anymore, she let her body fall into slumber.

Jack's POV

What the hell was that? Something came out of the waves, but it looked nothing like any sort of fish. Could it be a person? No, couldn't. It had better not be an adult, cause that would ruin my fun. I brought my spear over to whatever it was that just collapsed and approached it carefully. Upon closer inspection, I realized it was a girl, about 16 or 17 (my age). She had mild waves in her long cocoa brown hair and, surprisingly, teal streaks. The streaks matched her short turquoise and black plaid skirt. Her black graphic tee had a design that made it look like silver paint was splattered and dripped. I noticed she was wearing fishnet stockings and black converse boots. To top it off, she had a rather worn black sweater that I suppose was preventing her hair from getting wet. She did a good job of keeping her eye makeup from running.

What was I supposed to do? I ran my fingers through my red hair that had gotten longer since my stay on this island. I prodded her with the butt of my spear. No reaction. Great. If she was dead, that would just ruin my day. I knelt down and gave her a couple of shakes and, when she didn't respond to that, gave her harder shakes. She jolted upright and coughed up the water that apparently had been lodged in her throat.

"Hands off!" she shot at me as she smacked my hand away.

"Calm down!" I practically yelled. The only sound was her heavy breathing as she took in her surroundings. "You're on an island."

"Thanks, Sherlock," she muttered. I was surprised by the amount of attitude in her.

"You're welcome." She gave me a sarcastic look.

"So, who are you?" She fumbled with her hoodie until it slipped off, revealing her black and white striped arm socks.

"Jack Merridew, head hunter."

"Head hunter?" she snorted. "I suppose that would explain the spear."

"Who'd you be?"

"Charlie," she answered as she stood up. "So, Head Hunter, who else are you here with?"

"Bunch of school boys." Charlie raised her eyebrows.

"Just boys?" Jack nodded. "Fantastic. Where are all of these boys?" I was hesitant, but I decided that I could safely bring her to the assembly area.

"Follow me. Just watch out for the hunters."

"_Right_," Charlie said as she followed Jack's stride.

Ralph's POV

I know how obsessed Jack is with his hunting, so I was pretty darn shocked to see him come into the assembly area.

"Hey Ralph, I found something," he called as he entered with a girl trailing behind him. "This is-"

"Charlie, the 'something,'" she interrupted. The first thing I noticed was her "punk-pop" look. I mean, who wouldn't? Especially the heavy eye makeup. All of the boys around me were gaping at the very sight of her. I couldn't tell if it was because of her outfit or just because she was a girl. "This should be fun," she muttered. She was obviously full of sarcasm.

"I'm Ralph, chief," I introduced myself.

"Wow, I get to meet head hunter _and_ chief on the same day," she murmured. "Lucky me." Wow, she's a stinger.

Jack smirked. "She's a bit sassy, if you can't tell." Charlie rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'll leave you to her, Ralph. I gotta get back to hunting." And with that, he left me with the sassafras girl.

"What do you guys do in this dump?" was the first question she asked me as she crossed her arms tightly.

"Well, we swim-"

"No," she interrupted.

"We tell stories-"

"Nope." Now I was getting frustrated.

"Alright, what do you want to do?"

She sighed. "What do you do?" She brushed her brown and teal hair out of her face.

"Well, I swim a lot, but right now I was just hanging out with a few friends. You, uh, you wanna come over?" She seemed to process the thought and twirled her hair until she finally agreed.

I introduced her to everyone, which consisted of Simon, Piggy, and Samneric. She gave a simple "Hey," and wave before flopping in the sand. I tried to spark up conversation, and I succeeded. Our group listed where we were from and just began to talk about random things. Well, Charlie barely said anything. After a while, the guys were getting pretty bored and decided to swim. I invited Charlie, but she refused to go. "I'll just hang out with Piggy over here," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I feel like I might be changing the tone of the story a bit, so PLEASE let me know it if it doesn't fit. It's getting a bit serious here… I've actually tried to incorporate the suggestions in reviews, but it's kind of hard to do a romance story without the romance (yes, romance is one of the genres). I need your help and reviews in order to make the better story, you know how it is. So yeah. And, I know all of you are dying to know, but I don't own Lord of the Flies, William Golding does. What a shocker.**

Charlie's POV

So, I was chillin with Piggy, but he wasn't really saying much. Actually, he was really quiet. AKA, he shut up. I don't know if he did it because I'm a girl and he's just naturally awkward or what. Soon enough, I was pretty bored and decided to explore because that's just the kind of girl I am. Piggy warned me not to, but I kindly ignored him. Well, I said, "Relax, Miss Piggy," but that's close enough, right?

Anyway, I went into the forest on my own. I brushed the leaves and branches out of my face and, in between a group of plants, I saw a boy looking at me. I only got a quick glance. He had black hair, dark eyes, and, well, looked pretty dark in general. His lips curled into a sort of half-sly smile before he kept wandering without another look at me. Whatever…

I kept walking, since it was the only thing I could do to keep myself from getting bored to death. I ran into the group of face painted hunters that the red-headed kid I saw earlier was leading. What was his name? John? Jim? Jerry Merriweather? Ah right, Jack. The whole group was wearing face paint and screaming, "Up the ass, up the ass!" They stopped dead when they came up to me.

"I'm a little scared to know what went up whose ass," I said, breaking the silence. No response? Alrighty, then.

"We got a pig," Jack declared.

"Wow. That's fantastic," I said sarcastically. I noticed a kid next to Jack was eyeing me. He was the same one who was looking at me earlier. "Who're you?" I asked with a head nod.

"Roger," he answered. I nodded.

"Well, lovely meeting all of you hunters. I'll just leave you to…cook." I turned and started walking away, when a voice stopped me.

"Isn't that supposed to be your job?" The voice came from Jack. I turned on my heels and faced all of the snickering boys. He was wearing a stupid, devious smile. I crossed my arms and walked right up to his face, ignoring the laughter of the other kids.

"You've got some nerve, punk," I said in a whisper that was just loud enough for the other boys to hear and lead them into a chorus of "Oooh." Jack smirked, but it didn't last long. I kicked him is his coins, causing him to double over in pain. So, I gave him a hard knee in the face, and he quickly straightened up, clutching his nose. To top it all off, I swung a punch right across his stupid paint mask. He stumbled backwards, but the hunters kept him standing.

"What the fuck?" he yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you need me to tell you again?" I asked, getting closer to him.

"No!" he screamed, and he used his hands to protect his "man area." The boys snickered at Jack. I was turning away, when I noticed Roger eyeing me again.

"What're you smirking at?" I asked him. He said nothing but continued smirking. I crushed his foot with mine, leaving him crying in pain, before I continued on my way.

Walking I went, and I eventually found my way back to the camp area. I had I feeling I took the long route, because when I got there, the hunters were finishing cooking the meat. Jack was just sitting, nursing himself, probably. That would explain why he was glaring at me. They called for everyone to get their dinner, but I wasn't hungry. I found fruit while I was wandering and didn't need their "up the ass" food. So, I entered back into the forest without talking to anyone.

Apparently, I was being followed. I heard someone behind me, and when I turned, I saw that kid, Roger. "Hello," I said, without stopping.

"Hi," he murmured.

"May I ask why you're stalking me? Shouldn't you be with Jack, helping to cool off his nuts?" I asked, stopping to face him. He snickered.

"Yeah, well, I was just taking a break." He crossed his arms and leaned on a nearby tree. "What are you doing out here?"

I leaned on another nearby tree. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "Most girls wouldn't want to go by themselves into a forest, especially with a 'beastie' around."

"I don't believe in a 'beastie'. And I'm not like most girls, if you can't see." It was obvious that he did, though; he'd been eyeing me the whole conversation.

Roger gave an approving nod. "Then what kind of girl are you?" He was doing major flirting, and it was so easy to see. I decided to give the same response, since flirting was my talent.

"You'll find out. I can't tell everyone everything." He sniggered.

"You really are different," he said. I laughed.

"No shit, Sherlock." I turn and start to leave, when he interrupts me.

"Hey, Charlie," he calls.

I turned and crossed my arms. "What?" He stood up from his tree and walked up close to me, looking down. I was only about an inch or two shorter than him.

"You ever kiss someone?" Man, this dude had guts. First of all, I saw him looking at me weird through trees and leaves, then he looked at me weird again and laughed, and now he was way past flirting. Hey, why not play along, I like to have fun.

"How old do you think I am? Of course I have." That was true. Being a 16-year-old-party girl, I've had my fair share of boy fun.

He smiled, leaned in close to my face, and whispered, "Good," before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Awesome, I'm not getting reviews. Come on! Don't make me go all "Charlie" on all of you. Or even better, I'll call her in here!**

**Charlie: Come on, punks! Just leave your friggin reviews, it's not that effin' hard! DO IT or I'll give you a Merridew beat up.**

**Me: Well…that was lovely. And stupid.**

**Piggy: Don't forget!**

**Charlie: Shut up, Miss Piggy! Besides, you're hardly in the story!**

**Me: Damn, I unleashed the beast.**

**Piggy: THIS BELONGS TO WILLIAM GOLDING!**

**Charlie: PIGGY I said SHUT UP.**

**Piggy: We have to do what's right. You can't take all the credit yourself, it's not all yours-**

**Charlie: Piggy. Run before I catch you.**

**Piggy: But my Auntie says I can't on account of my-**

**Charlie: RUN, LITTLE PIGGY, RUN!**

**Me: I'm sorry had to read that. Maybe if you left reviews, I wouldn't add it in!**

Charlie's POV

Roger is as creepy and fuck. He's all flirty and stuff (and don't get me wrong, I love being flirty and toying with people), but then he was super weird when he got real close and stuff. Whatever. Before I knew it, the island was getting dark. I didn't feel like finding anyone, but, unfortunately, they found me.

Ralph saw me wandering through the forest and told me to go sleep in the shelters. I told him that, as much as I loved staying with boys, I would rather just stay on my own. But the dude just kept pestering and pestering me.

"Alright, alright, don't get your granny panties in a wad," I said, and I followed him. He explained that the only one with room left was the one with Jack, Roger, and Maurice. Great, my favorite people. When I got there, they were all awake and talking in a circle. They silenced when I appeared in their "doorway."

"What do you want?" Jack asked defensively.

"Ooh, someone's upset because they got beat up," I retorted. Roger and (the boy that I expected to be) Maurice laughed.

"I hope you don't want to sleep in our shelter, because there's no way I'm letting you in here."

"Relax, I won't hurt you unless you're being a dick. That includes touching me. Besides, I'm sure your bodyguards over there will protect you." I could tell this wasn't making Jack happy.

"No! We refuse to share."

"What, are you hiding your crayons in here?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Come on, Jack, let her stay," said Maurice. After Jack fought with Maurice and Roger over letting me stay, he finally caved.

"Fine," he said. "But stay over to that wall and don't talk to us."

"Oh, bummer, you guys seem like so much fun." Jack glared at me as I walked to the very back of the shelter. I truly hated being in here, but I figured it was good to have a place to go in case it rained. Not a big fan of mud. They continued talking, but in quieter voices. Throughout the night, I kept falling asleep and then waking up to annoying snores. I ignored them, considering I was too tired to get up or speak.

Finally, I woke up when it was actually light outside. None of the other boys were awake, but I let them sleep. Aren't I kind? So, I simply sat holding my knees for a while.

"What are you doing?" Jack whispered. He sat up and scratched his head weakly.

"Just finding my way to China, can't you tell?" I said. I rolled my eyes and continued facing the wall.

"What's your problem?" he asked as he straightened his spine.

"My problem? I'm not the one killing pigs and refusing a girl into their shelter. Why don't you just shut before I beat you up again." He flushed.

"Okay, you did not beat me up. I was pretending so that you wouldn't feel bad. Plus, I can't hit a girl."

"Oh, really? You were pretending? Alright, come on, let's try again. Don't pretend this time." I stood up and started walking over to him.

"No!" he shouted. Roger and Maurice fumbled in their sleep, but did not get up. Holy crap, what did it take to wake these guys, a helicopter?

"You scared?" He said no, but his arm that just "happened" to be crossing his dude part said otherwise. I smirked and gave him a light kick in the side before exiting the hut.

"Hey, stay out of the forest. That's where we hunt," he told me as I was leaving. I gave a heavy sigh and faced him.

"I'll go where I want, _Merridew_." I split without saying another word, but I knew that his eyes were glued to me until I disappeared into the blend of ivory that was the forest.

Another. Freakin. Boring. Day. Walking in the forest gets old, believe it or not. After a while, I pretty much went looking for a hunter, any hunter. Maybe do some flirting, since it'll probably be the only fun I have on this island. I came across Jack, lucky me. Although, now that I think about it, he may have just been "passing my way."

"Hey!" I called. He turned in my direction and only slightly straightened from his hunter's pose.

"You're not supposed to be in here, remember?" he said.

"Are you really asking for another ass-kicking?" He rolled his eyes and returned to kneeling for his prey. "Doesn't hunting ever get boring? Don't you want to take a break from being crazy?"

"No." Well, wasn't he icy today.

"Well…that sucks," I said, and I snatched his spear. He called for me as I left with it, and soon he started running. I took off, not caring where I went. "Come on, hunter, I thought you were supposed to be fast!" I taunted. I was slightly surprised when I peeked over my shoulder and saw Jack so close. His icy blue eyes were intent on the spear I was holding and his red hair was flying past him.

Finally, he caught up with me enough to grab both ends of the sharpened stick from behind me. I fought to keep it, when I realized that my body was trapped against his by the spear, my back pressed against his bare chest. I turned my head so that we were practically nose to nose. I paused, taking note of Jack's widening eyes and heavy breathing. He didn't pull nor loosen his hold. "Alright, Merridew," I murmured. "You win." I let go of my grip on the spear and he slipped it over me, not saying a word. "Thanks for the fun." Yup. I left him just like that. Once again, I could feel his eyes on me until I was out of sight. Boys are fun.

Bored again. Looked for a hunter again. My life had gotten so interesting. No such luck in finding someone to toy with. Instead, I climbed a tree. I can tell you're enjoying my story.

Anyway, I had just sat on one of the large branches when weird-as-fuck Roger came up. He said nothing, only stood there looking up at me. "Enjoying the view, creep?" I asked. He slapped on his devious half smile and crossed his arms over his shirtless chest.

"Are _you_?" I smirked. "Come down," he ordered. I cocked my head and held on tight to the tree bark.

"Make me." His smile grew wider and he stepped right under me. Roger leapt (higher than I thought he would) and tugged at my leg, causing me to crash into the grass at his feet. He snickered, until my leg came swinging into the back of his knee and he collapsed on the ground. I sneered and got on my feet.

"Fine, what do you want?" I asked. He stood up and leaned on his spear.

"I was taking a break."

"Why the hell does that matter to me?"

"Because you like taking breaks with me," he stated plainly. I rolled my eyes.

"Says who?" He smirked.

"I could tell. You were all over me." I laughed and rolled my eyes again.

"Don't flatter yourself. And besides, I think we both know it was the other way around." Roger chuckled and inched closer to me, creating tension in the air. Smirking, I turned my head, leaving him facing my cheek. But, him being gutsy and all, took my chin and turned my head to face him. Eh, he worked hard, I could let him have just one kiss, right? And so I did. He pressed his lips hard to mine, but I only allowed it for a few seconds. I mean, what kind of a tease am I if I let him french the first time? With a hard shove in the chest, I parted us and left. Nothing else.

**Yup, this isn't great, but it's something. I can't say if it'll get much better, because I'm not sure what to do because NO ONE REVIEWS. Except 3 people. And only one re-reviewed. Thank you, Hammsters, whoever you are.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope none of this feels forced. Some of the kids are a bit OOC I think, but I'm trying my best not to **_**totally**_** change them. Oh, and thanks for the reviews! I hope you keep 'em coming and lemme know what you think! And LOTF isn't mine (I know that was question on all of you guys' minds).**

Charlie's POV

After I left Roger, I continued to be bored on the island (yes, that's become the word I used most now). That's when I remembered the goody-two-shoes group. I found my way out of the forest and into the assembly area, where the angel-boys were.

"Hi, Charlie," Ralph greeted. I only gave a simple nod and wave. Piggy's arms were crossed and he had a look of triumph on his face.

"I'm glad you decided to come out of that forest. It's dangerous with all of those hunters aroun-"

"Chillax, Miss Piggy. Nothing _bad_ is gonna happen to me in that forest, alright?" I flopped down next to him, since that was the only seat available (No one chose that seat? What a shocker). "So, what're you guys talking about?" They were silent as expressions of uneasiness slipped onto their faces. "What, you can't tell me you guys are afraid of girls, too. I've been tested for cooties, I promise." Ralph, Simon, and the twins' lips curled up into what was almost a half smile. I hugged my knees to me chest. "Bunch of social butterflies you guys are. Alright, since no one else is sparking up conversation here, I will. So, how'd you guys get on this goddamn island?" I noticed Piggy winced at the swear.

"Plane crash," Ralph answered simply, as if he was saying his favorite color. "How'd you get here?"

"Pushed out of a plane." They boys gaped out her.

"You were…you were pushed out of a plane?" asked Piggy. I nodded.

"Yeah. I was coming back from the bathroom and I was in the middle seat in the exit row next to my step-sister. She just opened the door and shoved me out." Their mouths dropped lower.

"Why-why did she do that?" said Ralph.

I plainly responded with, "Oh, she's a bitch."

"There must have been something, some sort of motivation," Piggy interjected.

"Well, she always called me mean-spirited and sassy. But that's not totally true. I just borrow her stuff sometimes when she taked mine. But hey, throwing me out of a plane is a cool way to solve that. She's pretty crazy in general."

"Obviously," Ralph muttered. I shrugged.

"It's so friggin hot," I mumbled, picking at my arm socks. I slipped them and my t-shirt off, leaving my black tank top.

"Well, you shouldn't have worn so much black," Piggy smartfully stated, adjusting his glasses.

"Well, excuse me, Einstein, but how was I supposed to know I would land on an island that's a billion degrees?" I shot at him. Silence again.

"So, Charlie, why don't you, er, tell us a little more about yourself," Ralph said.

"Me? Well, let's see. I live with my manipulative mother, my douchebag stepdad, my creepy little step brother, and my crazy older step sister in the lovely state of Ohio. I spend most of my time with my head phones on, listening to rock and/or punk. How's that?"

"You don't have to be here if you don't want to," piped Piggy. I heaved a sigh and laid my legs out flat.

"Thanks for your permission, mother," I mumbled, and I stood up and walked away.

I went far, far down shore, away from the boys and out of their sight. I set my arm socks and t-shirt on the sand and slipped off my converse boots. Gingerly, I waded in the water, allowing the waves to wash forcefully against my legs until I was waist deep. The sun was starting to set, but it felt as if it was closer than ever. After I while, Jack wordlessly appeared at my side.

"Learning to confront your fears, Looney Toons?" I asked without looking at him.

"How so?"

I chuckled. "Well, you're not so far away from me, a girl, your apparently biggest fear."

"Alright, you are not my biggest fear; don't give yourself so much credit. You're not even _a _fear."

"Damn, someone's short tempered. Well, you _are_ a red head." Jack looked ready to shoot back some unhappy phrase, but I interrupted him. "Why are you out here, anyway?"

"Just to tell you that we're cooking the meat. Ralph said to invite you." I shook my head and looked away.

"No, thanks." When I turned back to Jack, he was staring at me with a look of disbelief and anger.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" I waited patiently for a few seconds to watch his head explode (which would have been an awesome show), but it didn't.

"I don't want your stupid meat," I answered, looking him straight in his eyes without taking them out of my sight. They turned an even icier shade that seemed to be filled with nothing but frustration.

"You'll take the goddamn meat," he muttered in a harsh tone. I admired him taking charge, just not on me. His nostils flared in a way that I've seen them move. I folded my arms tightly (one of my signature moves) and adjusted my position so that my face was barely centimeters from his.

"Says who?" I whispered. Without hesitation, Jack grabbed my wrist and held it middair. His grip was slightly painful as his fingers were wrapped tightly around it. I showed no emotion. "Touch me again, Merridew," I breathed. "I dare you."

His eyes narrowed slightly and his breaths became heavy before he let my hand drop. The waves seemed to push harder at our sides, white water surrounding everywhere. We didn't move, only stood frozen in our position. Without waiting or even the confirmation of me leaning in, Jack pushed his lips forcefully against mine. Deciding to get some fun in, I let him go for a few fun seconds (the punk even snuck in some tongue) before breaking us apart. There was silence as we stood so close that I could feel him breathing.

"I'm still not taking the meat," I said. I walked out of the water and picked up my things before leaving Jack both dumbfounded and alone, waist deep in the ocean.


	5. Chapter 5

**BEWARE this chapter is ultra-super-boring. Therefore, I will quickly put up another chapter soon. Just PLEASE KEEP READING. And reviewing. Love reviews. Thanks!**

After that little moment in the water, I really had nowhere to go. There was no way I was going to take any of that meat, so I made a meal for myself of fruit from the forest. I started walking around again, when I came across a beautiful area. Well, words are hard to describe it, but it was cheerful. In fact, it was so cheerful, it almost made me to want to barf. Ah, those were the words I was looking for.

While exploring this meadow, I came across a boy sitting on the ground. I remembered that his name was Simon, but that was about it.

"What the hell are you doing down there?" I asked, as I almost tripped over him. He shifted his position from laying flat on to ground to leaning on his elbows. Simon's jet black hair was covering his eyes as he looked up my way.

"I always come here," he simply answered. "What are you doing here? They're serving the meat." I shook my head.

"There's no way I'm having any of that crap. Why aren't you?" He informed me that he already had his share. "Pretty cool place," I said, referring to the meadow. Without asking his permission, I kneeled and flopped my hands in my lap. "What do you do here?"

"Just sit and watch."

"And find your inner peace, Dalai Lama?" Simon's lips didn't curl, but I could tell from the expression in his glowing emerald eyes that he found my joke slightly amusing, but hardly. "So, why were you in the plane? School trip or something?" He nodded.

"And you?"

"Family trip to England." Simon stared at me skeptically. "What?"

"I don't believe that," he muttered. I folded my arms.

"Who are you to know me?" I shot at him. He looked down at his feet. Punk. He didn't have a clue who I was.

"You seem like you're lying," he murmured. My lips parted slightly. Damn.

"Fine, I'm lying. What's it matter?" I asked. He simply shrugged.

"I'm just curious."

"Well, don't be." Simon's head sank even lower, like I'd just poked a hole in a cruise ship. "Fine. Since you're so friggin quiet, and it really _doesn't matter_, I suppose I can let you in on the secret that my family is keeping oh so quiet. I was being taken to some magical, popular shrink in England, and then maybe military school. Happy now?" There was a few moments of silence, which I found plenty of on the island.

"Okay," he simply said. I heavily sighed and flattened myself on the ground, annoyed. "Why were you going to a shrink, may I ask?" I rolled my eyes.

"Like you can't tell." His head raised slightly, revealing his gleaming eyes. Something about him frustrated me, but I just couldn't exactly tell what it was. Maybe it was how good he was, like he was a saint or something.

"Well, I want to hear it from you," he said. My shoulders sank and I threw my head back.

"Puh-lease! I didn't want to go to that shrink, and I'm not going to you." I picked up my t-shirt and sweater before leaving the island psychologist. Escaping through the trees, I found myself trapped in boredom once again.

"Charlie?" called a voice. I ignored it and continued walking. I stop for no one, unless I feel like it, which I didn't. "Charlie!" it repeated. I felt a hand on my shouldar and I whipped around to face Ralph. He was one of the few boys left on the island that didn't wear face paint.

"What?" I snapped.

"Why, uh, why aren't you having any of the meat?" I shifted my weight from one leg to the other in frustration.

"I don't want any of that crap. It's all you guys care about, and I'm just fine with fruit." Ralph looked rather confused.

"What do you mean? Well, I get how you think it's all Jack cares about, I mean, that's why we split the tribe-"

"You split the tribe?" I interrupted. He nodded. "You guys are worse than a high school couple." Ralph didn't seem to find the joke all that pleasurable, but he continued.

"It's not like meat is all _I_ care about."

I smirked.

"Sure it is, pretty boy. Whatever. Just give my share to Simon, or something. He's a friggin stick." A puzzled expression morphed on Ralph's face.

"Simon didn't have any today." I was ready to explain how Simon told me that he did, but I decided not to bother. Ralph still stood, probably waiting for me to skip through the forest with him.

"Alright, then, see ya," I muttered as I turned on my heels. But the annoying twit was way too persistant.

"Charlie, come on, it's better for you." I laughed as I continued to enter the darkness of the forest.

"No one knows what's better for me." And he said no more.

I spent the night away from the tribe, or tribes, or whatever. I decided to fall asleep in the forest instead of trying to figure out if I go with Ross or Rachel. I mean really, Jack and Ralph should just suck it up, but boys are morons. When I was trying to fall asleep, I could hear them screaming and chanting, even from across the island. But, me being me, I paid no attention.

The next morning, I had no idea where to go. Instead, I decided to visit the island therapist. I was a bit surprised to not see him in his "meadow of spirituality." As I was leaving, I noticed something that I didn't see before. A pig's head had been shoved on a stick and stood in the ground. It made me want to gag, but I got near it anyway.

The head had already started rotting and flies were covering it like a seasoning. It was rather disgusting, but I couldn't take my eyes off of it, for some reason. That happens to me a lot. I placed my foot on the lowest spot on the spear and pushed. The stick tilted back farther and farther as I pressed my foot harder until it collapsed on the ground with a thud. I smirked and left the head facing the cold hard dirt.

**Please keep in mind that some of this stuff ISN'T what you think. Just a little note, so that I don't disappoint anyone, the part with Charlie and the pig head is to show that she's FEARLESS. Lots of thanks to reviewers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, just hanging about, thought I'd upload a chapter, since I have so many fans :P. (That was sarcasm, if anyone couldn't tell.) I know I don't exactly have the best writing, but I love it when you read my story anyway. So, please keep reading and reviewing, my very few readers. And even if you're reading more than one chapter at a time, I'd like it if you review each chapter so that I know what kind of details you like and I can add. Yup, this story is modern day.**

Ralph did say that the tribes split, right? So would that mean…that my shelter was empty? I found my way to my hut and, sure enough, nothing was there, not their face paint, clothes, or anything. Maybe I could stay here, afterall. As I was leaving, I noticed the area where the whole angels group used to be was empty except for two boys. As I got closer, I realized it was Ralph and Piggy alone. Maybe Piggy drove them away with his surplus of annoyingness and random facts.

"Sup, boys," I greeted as I appeared in front of them. Ralph was holding his knees, facing the ground with Piggy's arm around him.

"Charlie, I don't think that now is the appropriate time," Piggy said.

"Oh? And why not, Miss Piggy?" Ralph raised his head by only a few inches and looked me in the eyes.

"Simon's gone. We…killed him," Ralph murmured. His eyes began to redden a bit. I stood in silence, holding my arm.

"Oh. Well…oh, well." Ralph looked as if I'd just stabbed him.

"What do you mean, 'oh, well?'" he asked as his voice began raising. "He wasn't doing anything! He wasn't doing anything…and we just attacked him. You should care!"

"Why should I care?" I half-yelled. What can I say, Ralph was pissing me off. .."_You're_ the one who killed him! You guys on the island are the ones who're crazy!" Ralph was silent as his eyes began to swell even more. Wuss.

"We _didn't_ kill him," piped Piggy. "It was an accident."

"Accident, shmaccident."

"Just shut up!" Ralph hollered. I put my hands on my hips before deciding what to say. Piggy and Ralph were both looking at me, waiting for my response.

"Just frickin calm down, pretty boy." I marched off, leaving the remaining goody-two-shoes to themselves.

Jack and his hunters were "working" again.

"Hey, Merridew!" I shouted. He turned my way, but hardly. "So, I heard you killed someone last night," I said when I was closer. His face showed some triumph.

"It was the beast."

"You are _fucking _kidding me, right?" I laughed. Jack's face turned stern. "Do you still think that the _boogeyman_ is gonna come and attack you from under your bed?"

"No," he murmured. "But it's still out there."

"You are such a wuss. Nothing's going to come and attack you," I said, making claws with my hands. Jack said nothing, but I knew that I had annoyed him to the fullest extent.

"So, I'm sure you heard that the tribes split," he smiled. I nodded. "So, to whose are you going to?"

"I'm not sure, I'll have to think about it," I smirked. He slightly cocked his head and put his hands to his sides, striding towards me.

"Why don't you come join my side?" he asked in a low tone. I assumed that he was trying to use a seductive voice, but it wasn't working too well.

"That depends."

"On what?"

I smiled. "I'm not quite sure yet. Maybe I'll just go on my own." Jack's eyes widened.

"You can't do that!" he yelled. I could see anger lighting up in his eyes again.

"Woah, relax. And why can't I, according to you?"

"You're gonna die! You need meat, that's what you need. Soon enough, the fruit's going to start rotting and meat will be the only thing left!" I crossed my arms tightly across my chest.

"And how would you know? You don't know what I need!"

"Stop being stupid!" he shot. Once again, our eyes were locked, as if nothing else in the world was going on. His nostrils flared and his chest heaved deeply.

"_I'm_ being stupid? I didn't kill someone 'cause I thought they were some fake monster!" I retorted. He grabbed my arm for the second time forcefully. This time, I didn't wait for him to let go. My knee flew right into his twinkie, which immediately loosened his grip. I ripped my arm away and kicked him in the face. "Stop touching me!" I ordered before storming off, leaving him on the ground, protecting his manhood.

What a dick. I mean, I could do just fine on my own. JUST FINE. I'd been doing well so far, hadn't I? Oh, looky, Roger was coming my way. I hadn't seen him for a while.

"What do you want, punk?" I asked without a greeting. He didn't verbally reply, but, instead, inched closer to me. "What?" I repeated.

"Whose tribe are you joining?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Mine."

"Yours? You're not going to get meat that way." I flung my arms out of their crossed position.

"Everything here is about your goddamn meat! Meat, meat, meat all day! Give it a rest. You look like assholes when you talk about murdering that much." Roger chuckled and raised the tip of his spear so that it was at his eye level and examined the blood. "Let me guess, you're in Jack's tribe," I said. Roger nodded.

"You should come, too." I shook my head.

"You just don't get it, huh? And why else should I go to Jack's group, apart from your sacred food?" Roger lowered his spear.

"I'll be there," he smiled slyly, making me smirk.

"Tell me again why I should care?"

"You know why," he said, lowering his head to mine. I broke into a small chuckle and allowed him a somewhat deep kiss before pushing him off, but we still remained close.

"I don't think that'll convince me," I whispered. Suddenly, a tiny pinprick of pain hit my rib. Roger had slowly been inching his spear closer to me the whole time and finally gave me a small jab. "Ah, what the hell?" I cried, jumping back.

"Come with me," he commanded, still gripping his spear like he was ready to attack me.

"Are you joking? No way in hell am I going with you-" I was interrupted. Roger tried grabbing my arm, but I pulled it back in time. Crazy freak! I dashed the other way, listening to the rustles and crashing sounds that his feet were making on the twigs and leaves as he followed me in a run. My feet picked up speed, but, unfortunately, so did Roger's. I didn't dare look over my shoulder, in fear that it would slow me down. Let's just say, I don't think anyone wanted to be captured by this kid.

It was becoming harder to breathe the farther I ran. My head was starting to get dizzy and my vision was getting blurred. Then, I was tackled to the ground. With a knee on each side of me, Roger pinned me down. My stomach was flat against the ground, as was my face. I tried to turn and smack him, but he quickly grabbed my arms and tied them firmly behind my back. As much as I tried to wriggle, I couldn't get out from under his weight, and swinging my legs wasn't doing any good. Roger tied them up, too. When I was securely disabled, he swung my over his shoulder.

"Let me go, you goddamn freak!" I hollered. Roger smirked and simply walked through the forest, like he was on a friggin afternoon stroll.

"Why would I do that, Charlie?" he asked slyly. "We're going to have so much fun together. You did say that you kissed a boy before, right?"

I huffed. For the first time in my life, toying with boys was getting a bit too serious.

"You guys are really fucked up."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry a lot of these paragraphs are run ons without spaces. But, I realized how clamped together it was after I was done. So, sorry. Not that much happens in this chapter, so I'm sorry for that, too, but it was getting too long. My bad. Anyway, please read, review. I keep trying to incorprate your reviews, so thanks for the help! I love all you reviewers! **

Well, shit. This wasn't supposed to happen. Why couldn't I defend myself? That never happened to me, ever. The whole blurryvision, half-dying while running thing. And who the hell even ties up a girl and kidnaps her? And don't blame me. How was I supposed to know that the boys on this island were COMPLETELY out of their minds? If I had known, I would've steered clear, believe me.

Whatever. I wasn't stupid. I got the idea that Roger was planning on doing some funky stuff with me. Like, that stuff that kids do in a smelly motel room on prom night. All I could really think about was that I was over this creep's shoulder and I needed to get off without getting poked by his spear or that rather sharp hunting stick in his hand.

"Let me go, Roger," I ordered in a firm voice. I'd been calling him every swear in the book, but he answered to none of them.

"Nope," he simply replied.

"Roger, I will kick the shit out of you so hard that you won't be able to crap ever again."

He gave a short chuckle that sounded rather cruel. So that was a lame threat, but I was a bit preoccupied with blood rushing to me head, not to mention the excrucitating pain coming from my uncomfortable postition (my arms hurt the most, being bent in at an unnatural angle).

"Fine, will you at least tell me where we're going on this awesome road trip?" I asked.

"Jack's tribe at Castle Rock, of course. Don't worry, we'll make your stay comfortable."

I sighed heavily. "Stop with the serial killer quotes, alright?" I shot. Roger didn't reply. I tried to fumble with the rope around my wrists, but, unfortunately, I never joined the circus and I couldn't bend my hand that way. Plus, Roger caught me and gave me a sharp jab. I decided to let him take me, since I literally couldn't do anything else.

Eventually, Roger dropped me at the mountain that I'm sure Jack considered to be his evil lair, Castle Rock. He ordered a few boys to keep watch on me as I sat up against a boulder.

"Oh, yeah, cause I'm planning to roll away," I muttered loudly. Roger came and kneeled next to me, face to face.

"Watch your mouth, princess," he threatened.

"Or what?" I remarked. He smirked and grabbed hair, steering my head closer to his.

"Or we won't go easy on you," he breathed hotly in my ear. My face became stone as I refused to show any emotion. I don't care who this punk thinks he is, no one talks to me like that. I gave a sweet smile, and then promptly spit is his face. To be honest, I don't care if you think it was stupid. I felt like he got what he deserved.

Roger brutally shoved me over, leaving my face in the ground. "Cover her mouth," he demanded. "Then we'll see what Jack wants to do when he comes back."

Apparently, Jack didn't feel like coming for a long time. I probably spent hours immobile with rope stretching across my mouth (the rope didn't taste so great, just in case you were wondering), sitting against a rock. The "guards" kept staring at me the whole time, like I was a toy in the window they wanted so bad for Christmas.

Anyway, Jack eventually showed his face. "Hello, Charlie. Fancy meeting you here, eh?" I didn't verbally respond (obviously), but instead, used my eyes as daggers to pierce through his painted face. The other boys got a kick out of his lame joke. Suck ups. "I'm glad you decided to join my tribe." He marched over to me and removed the rope from my mouth.

"Can't wait for the girl to come to you, huh?" I spat. "Had some trouble with that in that past?"

Jack's expression showed that he was incredibly annoyed, but he smiled, nonetheless.

"Ah, always one to fight, aren't you? That's alright, I like that trait in a girl."

"Just like I like the kidnapping trait in a guy," I reponded.

"Hey, that was all Roger. But it's not like I wasn't going to do it anyway."

I huffed. "Alright, Merridew, stop talking in poems. Just spit it out."

Jack's grin grew wider and he lowered himself on his knee to meet my eye level. "Alright, fine. As you can see, there are no adults on this island, which means we can do whatever we want. And do you know what I want? You. There, plain and simple."

I chuckled. "So, you needed to tie me down? Okay, that makes sense," I sarcastically replied. Jack sniggered and leaned in closer to me.

"No, see, I don't think you understand. I don't just want you, I want your 'special services.' And I can't wait long."

What a creative way of telling me I was going to get raped.

"You've got a lot of courage talking like this. You know, that Jack?" I said, cocking my head. "And you won't get far."

He laughed. "We'll see. For right now, you'll be locked and watched 24/7. And you'd better be good, or you won't get food." The other boys of the tribe nodded vigurously, smiles spreading across their faces.

I scowled as Jack marched away, barking orders for the meat to be passed out. How did I eat? Well, thank god no one _fed_ me. No, instead, they took the ropes off my hands and watched me carefully, their spears aimed around my body. And yes, I did eat the meat. There was no other food, I had to. It was probably the first time I ever fully cooperated with anything. I had already been stabbed that day, and was too tired to take any chances.

That night, Jack decided that I would be the new addition to the area where he was sleeping. Which turned out to be faaar from where the other hunters were. My feet were tied up again, making me pretty much unable to move, which is torture when you have an itch on your nose. I was flopped on the ground, and Jack lay next to me.

"Here you go, Charlie. Right under my arm," he said as he wiggled himself close to me. I attempted to roll away, but failed.

"Joy," I muttered, as I relaxed my muscles in defeat.

"Oh, please, like you don't want to be here. We were going to end up like this anyway."

"First of all, I _don't_ want to be here. Second of all, we were never going to get this far. It's called 'teasing'," I huffed.

Jack laughed. "It's not teasing if you're going somewhere_._"

I muttered some undelightful words under my breath. "You are impossible to talk to. You know that?"

"Says the girl with a snarky remark for everything." If my arms weren't tied, I would have crossed them at that moment. It had gotten dark enough outside that I could see plenty of stars scattered in the dark sky. I wondered what it would be like if I was still with my family. I'd probably still be awake this late at night, blasting music into my ears. Instead, I was stuck on this island. Well, at least I was living dangerously.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, this is pretty boring, I know. But please stay tuned because it gets more interesting I SWEAR. Please please please read and review. More pointers! I need more pointers (obviously) ! By the way, I'm SUPER sorry about this, but Ralph and Piggy won't be in the next few chapter. :/ I'm MAJOR sorry cause they're vital to the book, but this fic isn't that much about them. My sincere apologies!**

I don't think I'd ever woken up I so much pain. My arms were yearning to be stretched and my eyes needed to be rubbed desperately. Blinking furiously just wasn't the same.

"Jack," I said to his closed eyes. "Get up!" He woke with a start and gently removed his arm from around my waist. Apparently, during the night, he shifted his arm down when I was asleep. Nasty.

"Wha.." he mumbled, scratching his red head.

"Can you take these ropes off my hands?" I asked. He laughed obnoxiously.

"Yeah, right. Why don't I just give you a plane ticket outta here?"

I sighed. "Please? My arms hurt like hell, and I need to rub my eyes. I swear I won't run away. Immediately, anyway."

Jack processed the thought in his pea-sized mind. I could see it in his eyes, and it looked like a lot of work. "Nope."

I fussed and fussed. He finally came up with a compromise and told me he'd temporarily slip off the rope once I was under watch and spears. For once, I actually wanted to get back to Castle Rock.

"Alright, let's go," I ordered as I awkwardly pushed myself in the sitting position with my tied up hands. Jack dropped his head back on the ground.

"Eh, in a minute," he mumbled as he shut his eyes again. After a couple of frustrating tries, I was able to shift myself around and kicked Jack in the shin with both of my tied feet. He yelped in pain and sat up, rubbing his leg. "What the hell was that for?" he hollered.

"Oh, good, you're fully awake now. Let's go. And you're lucky I didn't aim higher." With a scowl, Jack stood and lifted my over his shoulder. "Fine. I need to hunt, anyway."

The trip to Castle Rock seemed to last forever. For some reason, Jack decided this would be the greatest time to start small talk. "So, where are you from, Charlie?" he asked, as if I was walking by his side.

"Do you always interview your captured girls?"

"Just for once, can you talk without being so annoying and sassy?" he shot. I sighed.

"Ohio."

He then proceeded to ask me how I landed on the island, and I went through the same answers that I did with the good-two-shoes group. About how I was going to England on vacation with my crazy family and was pushed out of a plane. I left out the part I talked about with Simon. Jack found my tale quite entertaining and laughed at all of the worst parts.

"Oh, shut up," I mumbled. His laughter did die down, leaving a strange awkwardness in the air. So, to replace that awkwardness, Jack took it upon himself to talk about his own life.

He talked more than the giddiest girls in my school. Jack blabbed on and on about how he was head choir boy (which I poked fun at) and how he was so wealthy because his mom was a surgeon and his dad a well-known psychologist.

"Oh, so you're a rich boy," I teased.

"Am not!"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure that's what all your ponies and butlers tell you."

The rest of the trip was filled with eerie silence, but there wasn't much left. After slipping me onto the ground, Jack called a group of boys who came over, armed with their spears. He kneeled behind me, sitting me up and slowly taking off the hand ropes. You know what the bizarre thing was? I actually didn't feel my usual crazy feeling of wanting to run. Instead, I remained on the ground and stretched out my arms. They guards jumped at my slightest movement like dogs itching to receive their treats. After rubbing my eyes harshly, I massaged my wrists.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you guys cut off my circulation," I muttered. I was hoping I'd receive a reward for being a "good girl," like not having the ropes on, but I had no such luck. Instead, I got rope across my mouth again and was seated against a boulder near the edge of Castle Rock.

The next few days, I sat in boredom. Roger came to see me a couple of times. The entire time of his visiations, he just sat with his arm around me and played with my hair. A couple of times, he even nuzzled my neck, which sent shivers down my spine. If I could have, I would have snapped his head off. The guards didn't see anything with the boulder in the way, but I'm sure they wouldn't have thought anything of it if they did. Roger had lots of power, being Jack's lapdog and top servant. None of the boys dared to defy him.

I'd be watched, stared at, and aimed at with spears. Then, every night, I'd get a tiny piece of meat and carried off with Jack to sleep under his arm, which certainly wasn't my favorite place. But at least he'd take the mouth rope off at night. I never had the energy to scream, only swear at him. Although, when Jack was up to it, he'd hold me down and kiss me, no matter how hard I'd bite his lip or try to spit at him.

"Come on," he'd whisper. "Play nice."

Sometimes, I'd kiss back, but only to anger him when I stopped. What can I say, it's one of my hobbies. Besides, he never did anything _really_ bad, except for give me a little less meat or squeezing my arm harshly. I'd become accustomed to the pain, and I once lived on a bag of potato chips a day. It was no big deal.

One day, Roger came for his usual visit. This time, he not only rubbed his lips against my neck, but my mouth. Although there was rope in between my lips, they were still visible and I could breath through them (when they weren't blocked by another mouth, that is). I struggled and wiggled the best I could to get him to stop, but he only kissed harder. I could hardly breathe and felt like I could pass out at any second. After a while, he parted and smirked. He ran his fingers through my messy hair that was in desperate need of a hair brush. Slowly, his hand moved down to my tank top and bra straps and he gave them a snap. My eyes widened and I attempted to knee him in the gut, but my tied feet tripped, slipping me off the rock and flat onto the ground.

Roger snickered and leaned over my face. His long black hair fell and darkened his entire devilish expression, but his eyes still still gleamed like little black marbles. The wicked grin on his face also seemed to stand out in the patch of blackness. I'm sure he didn't need a costume to scare little kids on Halloween. "Jack is very excited to see you tonight," he whispered. My heart sank and I felt like I'd just been socked in the gut, which doesn't happen often.

He leaned me back against my rock, running his hand just about everywhere that he could. I inhaled sharply and gave my tongue a hard bite with every touch. By the time Roger left in his cheeky march, I could taste my own blood oozing out of my tongue and slipping down my dry throat.


	9. Chapter 9

**I had a bit of trouble writing this, so sorry if it's kind of awkward. But please keep reading after this chapter. We haven't even gotten to the best part! Review, please. Although it's a bit pointless to ask cause hardly anyone does it. But please! I love it when you do!**

After Roger's little "heads-up," I sat, basically waiting for Jack. I mean, it's hard not to think about your death sentence when you know it's within only a few hours. Correction, I _wish_ it was a death sentence.

After a couple of hours, I saw Jack emerge from the forest, a line of hunters trailing behind him. They were holding a dead pig and chuckling amongst themselves. When they eventually reached me, they glanced at each other with gleaming eyes, like an inside joke was shared. Jack demanded them to cook the meat and came over to kneel next to me.

"How're you feeling tonight?" he asked me with a smirk, removing the mouth rope.

"Awful and crappy, as usual," I remarked, spitting the taste of dirt out of my mouth.

Jack chuckled and said, "Well, it's going to get a whole lot better." He marched over the hunters who were slicing open two pigs. "Cook fast, boys. Tonight's a good night and I want it to start early," he chortled.

The boys did, indeed, cook quickly, which included burning the meat some. Jack hollered and yelled at them, as always, but he punished no one this time. The smoke burned my eyes and clouded my throat, but I ignored it. I had to think of how to get out of tonight. I could run when they untied me. Would they untie me? Probably not. The mouth was usually the maximum, and that was already done, except for hands when I'm watched. Watched very carefully with sharp sticks. I could scream for someone. No one would come and save me, though. There was Ralph, but I doubted he'd even know I'd screamed. Heck, he probably didn't even know that I was taken. I groaned heavily, but no one heard me. It's not like they ever did.

My hands were untied and meat was placed in them. I rolled my eyes as boys surrounded me with spears. I ate as innocently as I could, hoping that they'd loosen up, giving me a chance to run or roll away. I should have never expected any luck, seeing as how luck abondoned me a long time ago.

When Jack decided that he'd had enough, he ordered for my hands and mouth to be tied and glanced at all of the hunters, a stupid grin slapped on his face. The sun only started setting, leaving a thin layer of light across the island. Jack lifted my limp body over his shoulder and said, "Come on, Charlie." Like I had a choice.

As he marched away with me, he seemed a lot jollier, like there was a new spring in his step. Oh, how I wanted to snap that spring and watch him fall flat on his face.

We had finally arrived to the sleeping spot and Jack flopped me on the ground. "You ready?" he asked with a sly smile. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, as if it would make a difference. Jack must have seen it was useless as well, because he started laughing. Bastard. He kneeled with a leg on either side me and ran his hand down my side.

I couldn't stand it, so I screamed. Or, so I attempted. It wasn't very loud, and Jack cupped his dirty, bloody hands over my mouth when I did. Needless to say, it didn't work.

My next approach was to knee him in his ass, which only made him fall on top of me, and he broke into a chuckle. Great. I struggled, fought, but it did no good. The head bonk didn't work either, but made me dizzy, instead, causing the next few scenes to be a bit blurry.

What I remember is that Jack started tugging at my black tank top and slipped it off gingerly. Well, up to my tied hands. I wanted to scream the worst swear words at him, but for the first time in my life, I couldn't make a sound, not one. Not even a peep through the mouth rope. And I've been in some pretty bad situations.

Jack took turns between removing articles of his clothing and mine, still smiling like the idiot that he was. I winced as he went for my skirt, pulling down the zipper like he was defusing a bomb. He breathed harder and…well… everything was pulled as far as it could go. And he did it. It all went downhill.

I had passed out, I realized, when I woke up. Jack was asleep next to me, only wearing his boxers. I shut my eyes, trying to shield myself from the blinding sight. I nudged him with my foot, seeing as I didn't have the energy to kick him. He finally woke up, beaming at the sight of me.

"G'morning. Wasn't last night great?" he said. I sighed, but I didn't roll my eyes. I just looked straight at him, giving a soft and pitiful "I hate my life," expression. I'd only done that once before when I was seven, and that was so that some poor sap walking by would give me some money. No, I wasn't homeless, just really wanted a snickers bar.

Jack leaned over and removed the rope that was tightly wrapped between my lips. For a few seconds, we both waited in silence for me to say something. Finally, I could get a sound out of my mouth.

"You fucking asshole," I murmured. "Don't you know what you just did?"

Jack almost seemed sorry, but his face hardened. "What? It was fun. Besides, I doubt you care."

I shook my head and rolled to face the other side. He was nearly right; I normally wouldn't care about sex, had it been my choice, but I had no say in this. I fell asleep and woke up against my boulder at Castle Rock. So the guy I lost my virginity to barely spoke to me since he raped me. Great. I was partly happy, but partly disappointed. He should have at least apologized or something.

I kept zoning in and out of sleep uncomfortably. Whenever I woke up, the guards never made eye contact. They hardly made eye contact before, but now they blushed whenever I turned their way. Well, now I was the island slut.

At one point, Jack took a break from his hunting and came up to Castle Rock to sit next to me. Thankfully, he kept space between us.

"How's it going?" he asked, removing the mouth rope. I said nothing. "Are you seriously going to give me the silent treatment?"

"Of course not," I replied. "Then how would I call you a stupid son of a bitch?"

He wasn't all that pleased with my wise crack, but he didn't scold me. "If it makes you feel any better, you were really good. Before you passed out."

I rolled my eyes and gave a heavy sigh that could have blown down trees. "That's what you say to a girl after you rape her? God, you're stupid."

"Will you stop using that word?" he bellowed, referring to "rape."

"Why, you can't stand that you did it?" I yelled back. He sighed and stood up, exasperated. Like he had the reason.

"Forget it. I tried," he muttered, and he left to continue stabbing animals in the forest. I huffed. He could have tried to build a time machine to go back and change everything, for all I cared, but I didn't give a flying fuck. That guy screwed me and I'd never ever forgive him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews! I wasn't even going to upload this chapter but I did cause I know there's more than just me reading it. Just a warning, this story is going SO fast in this chapter, like faster than a jet plane. I'm SUPER sorry, but it's for good reason. And I'm WAY sorry because some of the characters are a bit OOC, but I didn't want to change the LOTF story **_**too**_** much. So thanks for reading and reviewing! And I don't own Lord of the Flies, even though I look so much like William Golding.**

I never wanted to talk to Jack ever again. Forget about him apologizing, it would mean just as much if he left me alone, the little prick.

As I said before, no one really looked me in the eye after the night. No one except gutsy, creepy-as-fuck Roger. He came for a regular visitation the next day, almost as if nothing had happened.

"Hey, Charlie," he said slyly as he slinked in next to me. I was incredibly pissed and decided not to go with it today. I started thrashing my body about as best I could, much like a seizure. Of course, I failed, as usual. I fell back against the rock, knowing that whatever I did to stop it was pointless. Hopeless. I never had this feeling before, ever, like there was something in the world that I couldn't defy or control. Fuck. I hated that feeling.

Roger nuzzled my neck again, and I winced at his freezing cold touch. He raised his lips to mine and pressed so forcefully that my face was getting smooshed. How sexy. But it didn't stop there.

He did that thing where he caressed my arm and snapped my straps, and I fussed again. No results. Goddammit, I hated this frickin island.

Roger just wouldn't quit. He tugged at the bottom of my shirt before slipping his hand under it and up my bony ribcage. The grasp was way too tight, and I was sure that I'd get bruises where he fingers had been. I squeaked (yes, squeaked) for him to stop, but still nothing.

His hands reached my bra clasp and unclipped it slowly, smirking.

Kick, scream, hit, I tried everything to no avail. What can I say, I was pissed.

Roger lowered his hand to my waist and lifted me over his shoulder. "Let's go, Charlie. It's my turn now."

I had a feeling this was going to come sooner or later.

He assured all of the guards that it was fine he was abducting me. Yeah, of course, no problem, I thought. Nah, Roger couldn't do what Jack did to me. He couldn't, especially because I was Jack's toy and, from what I knew, he wasn't one to share. He couldn't, he couldn't, I repeated in my head.

But he did.

I remembered less about this happening than Jack's "turn." First, I was thrown on the ground and repeatedly scratched by Roger. He even used his hunting spear, pressing it against my grimy skin causing scarlett blood to spill out. Then, he repeatedly held and squeezed any part of my skin he could get a hold of, bruising it. The next thing I knew, he used a rock to knock me out cold.

When I opened my eyes, Roger was sitting, towering over me. "Finally, you're up," he grumbled. "Jack would be upset if I brought you back unconcious."

"What the hell happened?" I wanted to ask, but was stopped by (you guessed it) the rope. Roger seemed to have read my mind, anyway.

"It's too bad you weren't awake during our time," he smirked. "But it was probably better that you were unconcious."

My eyes grew until they could've popped out of my dirt covered face. I didn't need him to explain it, but he quickly summed it up, anyway. I could tell from the glow he seemed to be emitting and the sweat that matted his hair what happened.

Holy shit. He did it.

I shook my head repeatedly, pretending that it would magically wake me up from a nightmare. I noticed the bloody scars and bruises that had started forming along my arms and legs. My fishnet leggings were torn and my skirt was ripped. My breath was shaky as I exhaled in frustration. Frustration with the boys, frustration with the island, and frustration with myself.

Roger chuckled and popped me back over his shoulder.

As if nothing happened, I ended up leaning against my boulder again, defeated. It was starting to get dark now, and the hunters began pouring in. As Jack's suck-ups were setting up to cook the meat, the head hunter himself came over to me.

"Feeling better?" he asked harshly, slipping the mouth rope off.

"What, now that your _friend_ raped me?" I muttered. Jack looked like I'd just told him we were on Mars.

"What…what do you mean?"

I laughed and wiped my mouth on my shoulders. "What, like you don't know?"

He shook his head. "Roger got to me!" I blurted in an "obviously" tone. Not the best way of breaking the news, but whatever. Jack looked at me as if I was pranking him.

"Oh, yeah, right," he laughed. What an idiot.

With nostrils flaring and my fists clenching, I yelled, "He did, you moron, he did! Look at these marks!" I shifted my arms to get him to see the red scratches and deep purple bruises that already covered them. "How could I get these on my own?"

Taken aback, Jack stared, his icy eyes a mix of anger and skepticism. "Did…did he really?"

"No, I just like making up these stories because they're so upbeat."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, why'd he do it?"

"Can't you figure that part out on your own!" I hollered. "I shouldn't have to teach you why people like raping when you did it yourself!" I could feel the fire burning inside me that'd been cooped up for weeks. I wanted to scream and let loose, not live on a rock.

"Calm down, I'll talk to him," Jack said.

"Whatever."

He took the ropes off my hands and gave me a piece of meat. I turned and watched as he then marched over to Roger, looking very tense.

They were too far for me to hear them, but I could see the expressions of their faces and the onlookers. Jack had "anger" written all over his face in big bold letters, but Roger stayed calm. With an exaggerated movement of Jack's mouth (a.k.a, he talked), the other hunters' eyes widened and they glanced from each other, to me, to Roger, and back to Jack. Gee, I wonder what he said?

Some sort of conversation went on between them, and Jack's expression turned from anger, to outrage, to somewhat embarassed, to calm but defiant. Roger ended up smirking. Jack then came and flopped me over his shoulder and took me away.

"So, what happened?" I asked (I finally got a reward of having a few more minutes without the mouth rope).

Jack sighed. "It was only once, and he _was_ the one who brought you here-"

"What!"

"Well! It's true-"

"Aren't you upset?" I yelled. "I thought you were supposed to be chief of this shithole, with the power and-"

"Alright, fine," he yelled. "Yeah, I'm damn mad, but he's my right hand man. I can't just get a new-"

"Lapdog?" I cut him off for the third time.

"Yes, now shut up!" he ordered with a deep exhale. "I'll strip him of his duties for a while and he'll get less meat. It's the worst kind of humiliation."

Jack knew that Roger could take him down, he just didn't want to admit it. Roger wouldn't care about whatever Jack did to punish him, and that's just the way it was. Even I knew that.

"Whatever…"

What a rough two days I'd had.

That night felt different. When Jack put his arm around me, his grasp was tighter than usual. Plus, there was a weird feeling in the air, a sour feeling like hate. But, then again, maybe that was just coming from me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, here we go. You guys ready? This isn't exactly the best chapter, but there's somewhat exciting stuff. So much, that it's kind of soap opera-y. Please review and tell me what you think, which includes criticism. Merci!**

The weeks went by slowly. Roger still visited me sometimes, but we never "did it" again, thankfully. At least I received some sort of mercy. But he still touched me and…ew. The usual.

I was never talked to, except by Jack and Roger. Plus, the only time I could respond (which meant I wasn't wearing mouth rope) was when I was talking to Jack, so not lots of chitchat. He would just talk to me about his hunting that day, and I'd interject comments about him being crazy with boatloads of swear words. Great relationship, isn't it? Don't worry, I constantly reminded Jack that I despised him and I hated being in his hellhole. I'd never let him forget.

One day, I was sitting, waiting, remembering everything from my past life. My house, my school (that I hardly went to), my friends, and my problems. Then something hit me. Shit. Shit shit. Nah, I was fine, I assured myself. Just fine. But the way my luck was going, I wouldn't be surprised if I'd hit this little snag.

I thought about it all day, all day long. The more and more I thought about it, the more possible it seemed. Crap.

"Hi, Charlie," Jack greeted in his pitifully awful seductive tone, taking off the mouth and hand ropes and sitting on my right. Night came soon enough.

"Hi, dillhole," I greeted in a plain, bored tone. He smirked and put the meat in my hand.

"Today's catch was a runner," he started, as always. "I mean she darted…" He continued for probably half of a minute when I interrupted him, having already scarfed down the meat.

"Jack, shut up." That was polite enough, right? He continued and completely ignored me, since this was a common thing I said. "Jack, SHUT UP," I said louder with more authority. He turned to me, like I'd insulted him.

"What?" he asked, raising his voice.

"I said shut up and listen to me." By this time, a few boys turned their heads and watched me. "Now look Jack, I assume that in your school, you've…you've… learned about…" I froze. I felt a pain in my stomach and quickly crossed my arms over it. Jack impatiently stared at me as I lowered my head silently towards my lap and my brown and teal hair covered my paling face.

"Well? Spit it out!" he said anxiously. Apparently, he didn't understand the suffering I was in, nor how much he would regret telling me to "spit it out." I turned my head to the left and barfed a whole pile right next to me. It felt like I went on for hours, feeling whoozy and steadying myself with shaky hands. Well, there went my dinner (and probably everyone else's).

When I looked up, everybody was staring at me in horror. I rolled my eyes and faced Jack, who had edged away a considerable amount. Like, five feet away, and his eyes bugged out. "What…what the…" he rambled. He glanced between the hunters. "Was that meat undercooked?" Always one to accuse, he was.

"Jack," I snapped. "Don't be such a moron." Everyone gaped at me like I was crazy, of course. "Stop staring at me!" I yelled, and they all whipped their heads away. "Now, Jack," I sighed. He was looking extremely uncomfortable, and like he was just about ready to leap up and run. Everything was so tense, I thought I was going to throw up again. "Let me put this in a way that you'd understand…" A couple of boys peeked over their shoulders, and they all wore the frightened expression that Jack had.

I took a deep breath and focused my eyes on Jack.

"I'm pregnant."

Fifteen minutes later, the boys were still trying to wake Jack up. There was gentle face slapping involved and trying to lure him out of his unconciousness with meat. I finally had enough and crawled over with my feet still tied.

"Let me," I ordered. They all backed off, apparently giving me more leverage because I'd turn into a crazy pregnant bitch otherwise. I kneeled precisely at his side, adjusting my position to make sure I was at just the perfect spot. Then I pulled back my hand and gave Jack a hard slap right across his face. Damn, it felt good.

He sat up with a start, rubbing his face. "Oh my fucking god, what the hell was that for-" He stopped his ranting when his eyes landed on me. "Oh," he murmured.

"Jack," I said in an assertive voice. The boys took another step back. "Get over yourself and realize what you've done."

He sighed and didn't look me in the eyes, but, instead, eyed my stomach like something was about to leap out of it and eat his face off. "H-how can you be sure?"

"Well, in case you don't remember," I huffed, annoyed. "I just threw up, I'm having stomach pains, I'm feeling extra hungry, and I missed my period. Do I need to explain a period to you, too?"

Jack took a leap back on the ground and shook his head feverently. "N-no. Uh, why don't we, er, talk in private?" After some hesitation, he gently took the ropes off of my feet and helped me stand. Well, he offered, anyway. I ignored his hand that he awkwardly stuck out and used the rock to steady myself. I had a bit of trouble since I hadn't walked in weeks, but soon enough stood up and walked in front of Jack, smacking him on the back of the head as I went.

"Oh, please, you know you deserve it," I muttered, as the hunters cleared a pathway for me.

Jack ended up leading the way down to the beach. A certain grayish-orange shade enveloped the island from the newly setting sun and heavy clouds and covered us two, the only figures walking along the sand that we could see. Before we even got to the beach, water came trickling from the sky. "So, you're…you're sure?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I'm sure!" I huffed for what was probably the tenth time. It was all Jack had been asking on the way down. "Should I go though the list again?"

He shook his head. "So, uh…what's the plan? What are you, er, planning to do?" I noticed he was still eyeing my stomach.

I gave him a hard hit on the arm and said, "Stop staring at it, it's not gonna friggin explode."

"Er, right," he mumbled as he shifted his sight to his feet.

"Look, Jack, I don't know what I'm gonna do. It's not like I _can_ do much on this island. Hell, I don't even know whose friggin kid it is."

Jack looked up, his eyes twinkling. "Wait, so… so it might not even be mine?" he asked, getting ready to free himself from guilt.

"There's a fifty-fifty chance it's yours. You're not getting off the hook so damn easily-"

"But what if it's not mine?" he said, hope flaring in his eyes.

"What if it _is_ yours?" I replied, my feet taking steps closer to his and my spine straightening as I took my stand. Our voices seemed to be having a contest of "who can get louder" throughout the conversation.

"Well, maybe you should _know_ before you start blamin-"

"Maybe if you and Roger weren't using me as your _fucktoy_, I _would_ know!" I screamed. Now, it was pouring and I was starting to get drenched.

Slap.

I slapped him harder than I've ever slapped anything in my entire life. My hand flung across his cheek, intending to sting like a hundred wasps, which I'm sure it did. Jack turned slowly back to me, his eyes watering and his hand over his face. His mouth opened, but I cut him off, not allowing him to make a peep.

"Don't you say another fucking word to me, you brainless son of a bitch!" I roared. Yup, I lost it. "Don't! For some stupid reason, your mind cannot comprehend how much _shit_ you put us _both _in!"

I screamed and left for the forest by myself for the first time in weeks. No, Jack did not follow me. No, he did not call for me to come back. He just let me leave, vomiting all of the way in the pouring rain.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hmm sorry if this is getting a little boring, but I'm just about to close it up soon. Sorry if the chapter's kinda long. Review please!**

Muttering I went into the forest, cursing Jack and Roger with every word I could think of that couldn't describe rainbows and unicorns. I picked up any fruit I could find that wasn't spoiled when I heard someone talk.

"Charlie? Is that you?" someone said. I turned and faced a boy that I hadn't seen in weeks.

"Yeah, prettyboy, it's me," I said. Ralph looked awful. His blonde hair turned into a darker, dirtier shade and was past his shoulders. He was shirtless, revealing his bony ribcage, but he still looked somewhat muscular, weak, but still a bit muscular. The blue marbles that were his eyes seemed nearly hopeless and almost depressed. His handsome, annoying face was sullen, which was probably how mine was, too. To top it all off, he was soaked in rain water.

"Charlie! Where…where have you been? Piggy and I have been looking for you!"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you didn't look thoroughly enough, Nancy Drew, because I was tied up at Castle Rock, the most obvious place."

"Well, Piggy and I weren't sure if you there or not, and we didn't want to start up any trouble with Jack…"

Boo hoo. It didn't take a Harvard Scholar to know that Ralph and Piggy didn't think I was worth it enough to face Jack. Well, I probably would've felt the same about them.

"Yeah. Well, where's Piggy?"

"He's at camp. Why don't you, uh, come on. It looks like there's a storm coming."

Normally, I wouldn't have gone, not for the life of me. But being on the island drained my energy and I just wanted to collapse. I rolled my eyes and followed Ralph.

"Was that your scream?" he asked, as we went squishing through the mud, slipping and sliding.

"Yeah, why?" I said, already getting defensive.

"Oh, n-nothing, I just wasn't sure. Did something happen?"

I laughed. I felt that nothing else could answer his question as adequetly. "Yeah, lots of stuff happened. But I doubt you care to know about my soap opera on the island. It's not like it's any of your business, anyway." Harsh words are what I do best.

"I'm…I'm sorry."

"Ugh, don't apologize, just don't."

"I…I'm…er, okay."

The "pitter-patter" of the rain was gone and replaced by a steady rumble, as the drops pounded harder and harder against waxy leaves. We arrived at the spot where all of the shelters were, empty and lifeless, except for one. One seemed to be larger and built neater and tighter, which was the one Ralph lead me into. "We, Piggy, Samneric and I, decided to strengthen our shelter, since we're the only ones using them. The littluns decided Jack's tribe was more fun."

"Oh, yeah, it's frickin' Disneyland, over there," I muttered. Piggy sat in the middle of the shelter, organizing and sorting a pile of mixed fruit. Samneric sat next to him, watching eagerly. They attempted to sneak a piece of fruit, only for their hands to be slapped by Piggy's.

"Not yet!" he said. "I need to figure out what's rotten first, and then we have to divide it evenly so that we have to enough to get by each day and-"

"One piece won't hurt, Miss Piggy," I interrupted, surprising him with my presence and causing him to slip the fruit he was holding high into the air.

"Oh, Charlie. I didn't know you were here."

"Obviously," said Samneric in unision, and grabbing a piece of small fruit each while Piggy wasn't looking. Ralph slipped in front of me, trying to keep me from seeing Piggy's obvious distaste in my being there.

"Charlie was wandering the forest by herself, and I thought we could let her stay here, since it looks like a storm's coming."

Piggy gave a stiff nod before returning to work. How incredibly welcoming.

Ralph showed me to an end of the shelter and explained to me that it would by my sleeping spot. "Don't worry about Piggy. He's just a bit…apprehensive about you."

"Nothing new." I sat on the floor/ground and began untieing my boots. Ralph looked around him a bit, making sure that Piggy and Samneric were still in the middle of the shelter, and knelt next to me.

"Listen, Charlie…I, uh, heard you and Jack. I know what happened," he whispered. I showed no emotion, but continued removing my boots.

"And?" I said.

"I…I'm real sorry it had to happen to you. I should have gone to Castle Rock and…" Ralph's voice drifted.

"Forget it," I murmured. "It's done, it doesn't matter."

Ralph looked as is he was a puppy I'd just kicked. "Is…there anything I can do?" he asked.

I smirked and shook my head. "Not unless you can magically get me out of here or happen to have a time machine in your pocket." Ralph silently began to get up, when something hit me. "Wait." He stopped, and kneeled back down.

"Yeah?"

"Just…don't tell anyone. That's all."

I could tell Ralph wanted to ask why I'd given this request, but he had the common courtesy not to and simply said, "Of course."

The boys all joined in the center of the shelter, but I decided not to join. I laid on my side, my back facing them next to my muddy boots. I was semi-dry by this time, but I could still hear the rain furiously pounding only a few feet away from me. Thunder cracked, but it seemed as if none of the boys noticed, except for Piggy, who whimpered. They were all whispering amongst themselves, but I didn't listen.

"Charlie? Charlie?" I heard in an impatient voice. I turned and saw Piggy holding a banana. "What are you doing that you couldn't hear me the first few times?"

"Nothing, mother."

He took a deep breath and exhaled heavily before saying, "We have some fruit for you."

I walked over and took the banana he was holding out and retreated back to my spot.

"Charlie," said a voice, but it wasn't Piggy's this time. I turned and faced Ralph. "C'mon and sit over here." I shook my head and continued to the wall. "We're thinking about facing Jack tomorrow."

I turned on my heels and saw all of the boys watching me carefully. "What for?"

"Well, didn't Jack take you?" Ralph asked. My eyes widened a bit and my hand curled tighter around the banana, bruising it, I'm sure. I hoped with all my heart that Ralph didn't say anything about what happened and wasn't planning to.

"Yeah, but he didn't _do_ anything," I said, looking intimidatingly into his eyes.

"Still," piped Piggy. "It's not right that he's taking everyone and not caring about being saved."

"Whatever. It's your choice," I muttered. "Just don't drag me into it."

I pretended to be asleep that night, so that Ralph and Piggy wouldn't bother me. Really, I just listened to the deep grumbling of the rain outside. I completely zoned out and became mesmerized by the sound and vibration echoeing in my head. My hypnotization could only last for so long, of course.

"Piggy," I heard a voice outside drawl. "Piggy."

"Ralph!" Piggy said. "Ralph, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Ralph mumbled.

"I want you, Piggy," the outside voice moaned. The shelter began shaking and wobbling Piggy whimpered, his voice becoming so high-pitched I couldn't understand it. Annoyed, I stood up and marched over to the entrance of the shelter, barefoot except for my fishnet stockings. Just as a peeked around, Jack walked right into me, interrupting his ghostly sounds.

"Charlie?" he asked, surprised and squinting in the darkness.

"What the hell are you doing here, punk?" I asked, my hands at my sides folding into fists ready to strike.

"It doesn't matter, but you should get out of the way," he said, straightening his back. What a little shit.

I shoved him hard into his bare chest, sending him tumbling onto the ground.

"How about _you_ get out of _my_ way?" I threatened.

"Go, go!" Jack shouted, and his army of suck ups flooded the shelter. I heard groans of pain and thuds coming from boys throwing punches. Jack jumped up and started darting into the shelter, but ended up facing the ground again as he tripped over the foot I stuck out.

"Goddammit, Charlie!" he yelled.

"You have no fucking right to get mad at _me_!" I hollered, jumping on him, my knees digging into his back.

"Agh! Guys!" he shouted, but no one heard him over the screams in the shelter.

"Does it hurt yet, bastard?"

One of the boys came out of the shelter, finding me pinning Jack to the ground. "Jack!" he yelped.

"Did you get the glasses?" Jack asked. The boy shook his head, but quickly entered the shelter once more and exited holding Piggy's glasses. "Let's go!" Jack ordered. The boy pushed me off of Jack, and I splat right into the mud, covering half of my body. With one last glance at me, Jack rounded the hunters up and they took off running with their spears, hooting and hollering.


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome to the finale! So, yes. It didn't exactly end with a bang, but I'm not very good with goodbyes, haha. I know that there's the part where Ralph goes to Samneric, but I decided to exclude that part. I didn't want to make two dragging chapters, so I just smooshed it into one. Lemme know what you think!**

The next morning, Ralph, Piggy, and Samneric tried to light a fire using the driest sticks and leaves they could find, but no such light erupted. Piggy kept wailing about how he couldn't see, stumbling over rocks and pebbles every once in a while. Finally, Ralph flung the sticks down to the ground in frustration. "It's not gonna work."

Samneric looked at each other questioningly, but said nothing. No words came out of my mouth either; I just sat with my arms crossed tight. "We have to go to Jack's tribe," said Ralph. "It's the only way we'll get Piggy's glasses back. Besides, he's just a boy. We can face him." Now Samneric looked partly frightened.

"Yeah…" said Piggy, already warming up to the idea. "Yeah! I'm-I'm gonna go over and demand my glasses back, because that's what's right! They're mine and he can't just take 'em!"

"Hold on there, Superman," I said, standing up so that I towered over the boys. "You do realize what Jack has over there, right? He's got an army of lapdogs who repeatedly stab pigs. What makes you think they won't do the same to you?"

"They're too scared," said Ralph, standing up as well. "They won't hurt us for anything."

"What if Jack's got the mask on?" Samneric squeaked.

"That doesn't matter," Piggy declared. "It's just paint. He can't hide who he really is under that stuff: he's a choir school boy, is what he is."

"So it's settled," Ralph said. "We'll get cleaned up and then we'll face Jack at Castle Rock. Let's go."

The guys decided to take this very seriously. They probably spent a good 45 minutes making sure every inch of grime was wiped off of their skin. I, on the other hand, just did a good rinse through. No, not because we were facing Jack, because that other hunter decided to give me a mud bath last night. At least I wasn't showing yet.

When the boys were finally done primping themselves, we took off for Castle Rock. The only reason I decided to tag along was to watch the glorious show.

"Halt!" cried the two guards at Castle Rock. "Who goes…" Their voices trailed off when they saw me stepping in front of the group, arms crossed and a defiant expression on my face.

"Move," I commanded them. They froze in their positions, but they looked a bit worrysome and torn for their decision. "Move!" I repeated in a yell, and they practically threw themselves out of the way.

"I could've handled that," Ralph muttered as he walked past me. A bunch of boys gasped at our enterance, glancing at each other. Roger came up to us, sticking out his chest prominently and gripping his spear like a staff.

"You're not allowed here," he declared, looking us each in the eye, flaunting his authority that meant nothing to us. "Except you," he said to me with the same sly smile he wore when I first saw him. "You're always welcomed."

Obviously, he was not aware that I could have been carrying his sadist kid because I was sure he wouldn't have been able to look at me the same way. I wasn't surprised that none of the boys had the guts to tell him. I would've informed him right then and there, but Ralph decided to take charge.

"I don't care where we're allowed, I want to see Jack. Now where is he?" he yelled. Just then, Jack emerged from the group of hunters, a few loyals trailing behind him carrying a slaughtered pig. Everyone was silenced as Jack and Ralph met eye to eye.

"What do you want, Ralph?" Jack asked in demanding tone.

"We want Piggy's glasses back."

Jack smirked, and the boys around him chortled in imitation. Losers. This was the grand show everyone was watching now. Jack and Ralph fought, both with words and with spears, but it was nothing that great. Someone got hit in the ear, not exactly a weak point. Piggy sat, gripping the conch and crying out for Ralph lamely. Jack ordered Samneric to be tied up, which was pretty juvenile and made him seem a bit less intimidating to me, for some reason. Not that he ever was intimidating.

After some time, Piggy decided it was his time to shine and began to speak his mind about how it was better to be civilized and follow Ralph, and blah, blah, blah. I completely zoned out of it, becoming extremely bored with the fight now. Then _smash_. It was like it was in slow motion. The very boulder that I leaned against only days before came tumbling down, smacking Piggy almost against his whole body, and pushing him over the edge of a cliff. Ralph peered over the cliff, and out of curiosity, so did I. Blood. Conch shatterings. Barf. Yup, that's how it went down. I saw the scene, I threw up. Everyone was staring at me, even Jack and Ralph were distracted. I finally looked up and wiped my mouth, as if nothing happened.

Roger was still on top of the cliff, a slight look of befuddlement on his face at my reaction. "Hey, murderer!" I shouted at him. He did not make a single movement. No, I don't know what I was thinking, so don't ask. "I'm pregnant! And it could be yours!"

The son of a bitch may as well find out now. Anger flared up into an expression on his face. "Oh, and it could be Jack's," I finished simply. He looked even more furious and hurled a spear towards me, missing me by inches.

"Get them!" Jack hollered, and a sudden array of spears flew towards Ralph and I.

"Charlie, come on!" Ralph yelled, running into the forest.

"I'm not exactly gonna stay here!" I called as I started to catch up with him. We got hit it the arms a couple of times, but nothing serious. He dove into crawl-space like area and I followed him, letting the group of hunter dash right past us without a clue as to where we were.

I listened closely until I was sure they were long gone before I said, "These guys are fucking messed up."

I looked over at Ralph to see him biting his lip and his eyes reddening, but he only looked furious. "They killed Piggy. They _killed _him."

I had no idea what to say, so I said nothing at all, but waited in silence.

Night came and Ralph didn't dare move from the crawlspace, and I was tired as hell. The leaves in the area tickled my nose, annoying me and causing me to slap them out of my face repeatedly. Ralph wasn't awake, though. I'm sure that if he was, he'd give me some pretty strange looks. No, I was awake that night. Sleeping isn't really my thing, except in the morning. I was whipping some more leaves out of my face as the sun was rising, when I heard faint whispers outside.

"They're here?" asked a shushed voice. It was Jack's, I realized, no doubt.

"Yeah, I'm sure," said another voice that I despised: Roger's.

I nudged Ralph awake with my elbow and quickly covered his mouth with my hand. I could tell he was about ready to make a loud impolite noise, but stopped and turned pale at the sound of Jack's voice.

"These guys are in for it," Jack chuckled. A smell of smoke erupted and Ralph and I realized that Jack had lit our hide out on fire. We dashed out of the hideout from the other direction, but we came out to a pack of hunters. "Run!" Ralph yelled. He took off, me following at his heels. Jack, Roger, and a few other kids went after us, but, luckily, Ralph and I could jump over logs and vines better than they could. We ran past hunters who were ready to tackle us, but we pushed them off like football players on the field. The twigs snapped, and the leaves rustled. My heart pounded like I'd never felt it go before, like drums in some of my favorite rock songs.

Ralph and I finally came out onto sand, and he stumbled from his own speed, rolling onto the ground and into the feet of a man. I stopped just in time to keep standing on my feet.

The naval officer peered down and wrinkled his nose at Ralph at his feet. He became even more disgusted when he layed his eyes upon me. Jack and his hunters then came roaring out of the forest, their spears lifted high until they saw the officer and the large ship behind him. Jack stopped immediately in his tracks, as did the other boys. His face instantly transformed from the savage boy I'd seen over the past few weeks into a guilty school boy. It was awkwardly silent as everyone looked at each other.

"What are you doing?" asked the officer. No one said a word, not even me. "I hope no one's getting hurt." He meant it as a joke, but he was the only one laughed, and it turned uneasy when he realized no one found the humor.

"Two are dead," Ralph quivered. He had gotten onto his hands and knees and was facing down at the sand. Slowly, a small whine came out of him, and tears swelled in his eyes. He started full out crying right then and there, leading the littluns and a few other boys to bawl, as well. I fidgeted a little in my standing position. I didn't want to cry, and I didn't feel like it, either. The naval officer looked just as awkward as I felt. He fingered his bushy mustache and took his cap off to run his fingers through his hair.

"Come on, guys. We'll take care of you."


End file.
